Hi-5 Merchandise
Throughout Hi-5's 20 years, there has been a large variety of toys, books and other merchandise released. Toys Dolls and Plush Hi-5 Dolls (2000) Manufactured by Funtastic in 2000 and made using similar techniques to wax figures to ensure the dolls look like them as much as possible, each one is similar to a Barbie doll and contains six points of articulation and brushable hair. Nathan, Charli, Tim, Kellie and Kathleen were all made, and appear to be based off their appearances in Series 1. Jup Jup Puppet (2000) Manufactured by an unknown company. Jup Jup has a slit at the bottom to put your hand in. A later version of the puppet was made in 2005, and is made to look more accurate to the puppet that was used in the show at the time. Chatterbox Puppet (2000) Chats was also released as a puppet around the same time as Jup Jup, and has a movable mouth. Hi-5 Plush (2002) Manufactured by Irwin Pacific, and features the original cast. Each Hi-5 member is released in a reusable plastic bag with a zipper. These plush dolls were also seen in various episodes of the show. Hi-5 Action Figures (2005) Unknown company. Based off the cast's animated designs with articulation, and includes two accessories; a microphone and a different instrument for each Hi-5 member (a keyboard for Nathan, bongo drums for Kellie, maracas for Kathleen, a tambourine for Charli and a guitar for Tim). Jup Jup and Chats were also available in a two-pack and don't include any accessories. Hi-5 Plush (2008) Manufactured by OTA Marketing. These dolls were some of the last Hi-5 merchandise to be produced before the complete cast change, and aside from the remaining three original members at the time, the set also contains Sun and Stevie. Jupsters Plush (2016) A full set of mini collectible Jupsters plush were made in 2016 during the Hi-5 Fairytale tour. The set contains Jup Jup, Jor Jor, Jed Jed, Jru Jru, Jaan Jaan, Jard Jard and Puj Puj. Hi-5 Plush (2018) A set of chibi-styled Hi-5 plush, based off the 2017 cast, were released in limited quantities in 2018. It is believed that they have only been sold at the Hi-5 House of Learning, as they can be seen in various promos, and possibly on tours. Musical Toys and Instruments UNDER CONSTRUCTION! Other UNDER CONSTRUCTION! Home Media VHS and DVDs A complete list of Hi-5 VHS tapes and DVDs can be found here. CDs and Cassettes A complete list of Hi-5 CDs and cassette tapes can be found here. VCDs (Singapore Exclusive) UNDER CONSTRUCTION! Books Hi-5 CD Storybooks (2003) Three Hi-5 CD Storybooks were released by The Five Mile Press. Each one comes with a disc and contains four adaptions of Sharing Stories (which are believed to be read by the Hi-5 team themselves). Volume 1 (2001) Contains Max the Forgetful Martian, At the Beach, Cosmo the Dragon and Wayne the Crane. Volume 2 (2002) Contains Captain Puffy Pants, The Magical Flying Carpet, Molly the Mermaid and The Fancy Dress Party. Hi-5 Sharing Stories CD Storybook (2003) Contains Captain Wacko, Chew 'N' Moo and The Forgetful Family. Hi-5 Book and CD Collection (2003) Contains all of the stories from Volumes 1 and 2. Category:Hi-5 Merchandise Category:Hi-5 Topics